


-proposition-

by WorldofValdis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Digital Art, M/M, also royalty??, do I know what this is exactly?, no, pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofValdis/pseuds/WorldofValdis
Summary: Propositioned with an offer he can't refuse.





	-proposition-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosecutorpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutorpumpkin/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> i saw you were partial to demon aus, i too, enjoy a good demon au  
> i hope you like it!


End file.
